Last Alliance of Micorsoft and Sony
Last Alliance of Microsoft and Sony The '''Last Alliance of Microsoft and Sony '''was formed in 3430TB of the Seccond Millenium in response to the threat of conquest by the Dark Lord of PC Gaming Gaben. The army was the largest ever assembled in Galgoria since the Conquest of Kainoa during the Inquisition of Ubundox, the greatest military alliance involving all the major Consoles of the world, and the greatest war until the Zymechra Heresy. History Because Galaxor and Hideo Kojima had taken the initiative, they had the luxury of time to prepare for the Battle of the first Gamestop. Both Admins spent two years gathering their forces; Zymechra and Ulysses met Hideo Kojima in the forge lobby of Halo Reach on Custom Map and together they led their armies to Prognosylabyte, where they were joined by xXQuickSk0pezXx and his company of Twelve Year Olds. In Prognosylabyte they spent a further three gigabytes making plans, forging modded controllers, and training for the great battle ahead of them. Quick Joining in the servers of Bad Company, they had started recruiting the casuals of Nintendo under the command of fluttershy2039. They journeyed through the servers of the Sony Network, gathering Elitists from MAG and Bad Company, and eventually were joined by the army of Neckbeards from Battlefield 2 led by Ulysses's brother Chubunga. The host that comprised this Last Alliance of Microsoft and Sony is said to have been the greatest seen in Galgoria since the end of the First Terrabyte: ten times ten thousand strong. Together, the two forces marched across the Tranquility Server, intending to carry on to the Team Fortress 2 itself, but a massive army of Gaben's Fanbase (some accounts say as many as 52,000,000,000,000) poured through the Half Life 2: Death Match Servers to meet them. Although the Alliance had been marching for several weeks across many leagues, the Elitists and Leagues of Console Gamers were ready to face their oldest and greatest enemy --- this time for the last time. No prisoners could or would be taken; both sides knew this, and so it lent each army a desperate energy. The two sides formed a stark contrast: where the Elitists, Neckbeards, Casuals, Twelve Year Olds, Galgorians, Sonites, and Console Fanboys stood in perfect, ordered ranks, Gaben's Fanbase seethed in an unruly mass, and a rabble driven by savage hatred. Neither side possessed any machinery of war, which would play a significant role in the Zymechra Heresy, so this great battle was conducted at close quarters. Before this could happen, however, Quickscopers were employed as the first line of attack. As the two sides approached, the Alliance spread its ranks ever wider to increase the width of its volleys, and to ensure that Gaben's Fanbase did not outflank them. Through this maneuver both the Neckbeards and Elitists still kept their rigid formations of evenly spaced ranks. However, as the battle progressed, regiments moved to where they were needed, so if the Twelve Year Old Quickscopers were all spent in one place, a regiment of Elitist Hardscopers would move into the Neckbeard ranks to maintain effective cover. The allies worked together cohesively to provide the soldiers weapons and firepower where they needed it. Of the three sniper rifles to be used on the battlefield, the .50Cal of the Elitists was the best: standing six feet high, it had a range of more than 1 Mile and was used with deadly precision by the Elitist Hardscopers. Every bullet that was released found its target in Fanbase flesh. The Twelve Year Old's rifle was of a similar size but was not quite the match of those of MAG; its range was still mighty, however, up to 1.5 Miles, depending on the gamer. Some accounts found in the archives at McAggre record that this rifle was made of hollow steel. If this is true, it would demonstrate a truly phenomenal skill in weapon craft. The Fanbase snipers, who were scattered throughout the leading wave, had to rely on smaller rifles, crudely made from wood and the blasted metal of Gmod; at best, they could shoot their rifles only about 100 to 150 yards. This range superiority allowed the Alliance to kill many millions of their foes before the two sides came together. Yet the poisoned, filth-encrusted bullets of the Fanboys still took their toll, and many Elitists and Neckbeards fell in the servers of HL2:DM. The strategy of the Alliance was very simple: fight their way into HL2:DM, mount an assault upon Team Fortress 2 and kill Gaben. For Gaben's Fanbase it was even simpler: kill or be killed. With both sides firing uncounted numbers of bullets, the lower sky became black with whispering death. The vast numbers of bullets falling on the Fanbase took a heavy toll on them, both physically and in terms of their morale; they could not take a single step without casting their eyes heavenward, expecting all the while a precise Elitist or Twelve Year Old's bullet to come crashing through their armor. The strategy was extremely effective at keeping them at bay, but eventually the greater numbers of the Fanbase horde meant that some were able to crawl over the growing piles of corpses and get inside the killing zone; even so, many of these were taken down by a direct shot from the first rank of Quickscopers. The relentless tempest of bullets felled many an fanboys and inflicted thousands of casualties upon the forces of Steam long before steel clashed upon steel in the most decisive battle since the Console Wars in the First Terrabyte. Inevitably, though, some of them evaded dispatch, and the two armies clashed to the sound of raging Twelve Year Olds. Gaben's Fanboys threw themselves against their foe with mindless ferocity, but the front ranks of Neckbeards and Elitists stood firm. The Elitists followed their tried and tested strategy of forming two or three ranks of quickscopers behind several comprising a shield wall of fat and LARPing weapons. This gave them enough of a barrier from attack so that if any enemy did manage to break through the front ranks, they were able to take up their plastic lightsabers in time to face them. Elsewhere on the Elitist front line, ranks of LARPers stood with foam blades at the ready as Gaben's Fanbase charged at the gamers who had kept them at bay for days and weeks with skillful quickscoping. As Gaben's Fanbase rushed headlong toward their foes, the Neckbeards drew their lplastic lightsabers and turned their cardboard shield-arm side to meet the attack; the Elitists raised their foam blades and their LARP weapons, fully ten feet long, ready to scythe down the Fanbase like wheat in the field. The Ganboys carried few cardboard shields, which made them more agile yet more vulnerable, and the modded controller that were forged in Galgoria and The Sony Empire spilled black blood with every stroke. The savagery and brute force of the Fanbase's attack eventually paid dividends, and in a few places they succeeded in breaking through the Alliance's ranks, where they fought with an energy born of fear and hatred of their ancient enemy, and would often swarm around and over a single Elitist or Twelve Year Old, hacking at him with their primitive weapons and ripping at him with dirty nails or yellow teeth. Over the course of several weeks' hard fighting the vast numbers of Fanboys was reduced, but the Alliance also suffered grievously, losing a large number of warriors and some Elitist Clan Leaders, including Zezima, grandsire of Skychi. But eventually, the Alliance gained the mastery of the battlefield, and drove the fanboys back through the HL2:DM Servers and into the TF2 Servers, all the way to the Pillar of Gaben between the Team Fortress 2 Servers and the Steam Cloud. xXQuickSc0pezXx, second son of 0pt1c_Pr3d1t0r, was slain here when a prop that was un-frozen crushed his head. Here the server was desolate, the ground lay covered in gray ash and the sky was choked and leaden; the air was full of the sulfurous exhalation of the Steam Cloud, which belched fire and fumes in its unrest, creating a blistering heat. But the hearts of Elitists and Neckbeards did not falter, for the Elitists were in the springtime of their glory, and the Neckbeards were at the noontide of their power, and they knew that they had the upper hand. For at their head stood Galaxor and Zymechra, who wielded Lvl.125 (LEGENDARY) Blade of Woe and Rachunga and none could stand before them. The banners of the Elitist Clan Leaders were like stars in the night sky of this wasteland, and their armor was the green of diarhea, their cloaks the blue of the sea; the Neckbeards gleamed gold and silver, and Rachunga shone like the Sun and the Moon. Gaben came forth with the Release Date of Half Life: Episode 3 on his finger, poised and confident. 0pt1c_Pr3d1t0r and Galaxor struggled and threw him down, but were slain in the process. When 0pt1c_Pr3d1t0r fell, Galaxor grabbed for Rachunga, which was crushed beneath 0pt1c_Pr3d1t0r, and its light was vanquished (until its reforging as Galgoria). Galaxor used the remaining thumbstick of Rachunga to cut-off Gaben's Ring finger. Gaben's spirit, now separated from the Secret, fled like a black cloud into the Gmod Servers. It should be noted that while it is called the Last Alliance of Microsoft and Sony, some Nintendo gamers, under the command of fluttershy2040, also fought alongside Galaxor and Zymechra during the battle(s). Aftermath After this defeat of Gaben, several notable things occurred. The battle brought a close to the Second Terrabyte and began the Third Terrabyte. The High Admin of Galgoria passed to Galaxor, son of Fatherlaxor; however the death of 0pt1c_Pr3dat0r ended the line of High Admins of the exiled Hackers. Two megabytes after the war ended, Hideo Kojima was killed in the Servers of MW, and the Secret was lost in the servers for two and a half gigabytes. Portrayal in Adaptation The Clan of Galgoria (documentory) differs in some ways from the above account, supplying more details and changing some aspects. The Elitists used PCP Pipes (two-handed, cheap objects) and Gaben wielded a giant Dildo (considering that the Elitist forces consisted of Hardcore Elitists, the Elitists should have used modded controllers like the Neckbeards. In any case, it was the Elitists who taught Neckbeards in the First Terrabyte how to craft various controllers, so the Neckbeard's weapons should be very similar to the Elitist weapons). The original concept for the battle included Gaben seizing 0pt1c_Qu1ckSk0p3z by the throat; the heat of Gaben's sweaty hand would cause the Elitist Clan Leader to burst into flames. However, this scene was cut. The remainder of the scene is in the documentary. Ulysses goes to avenge 0pt1c_Qu1ckSk0p3z but a blow from Gaben's Dildo throws him against some rocks and he is killed. Galaxor rushes to his side. Gaben approaches and Galaxor grabs his sword, Rachunga However, Gaben steps on the controller and it breaks into several pieces. Galaxor uses the remainder of the controller to slice off Gaben's fingers, including his right index finger, which bore the One Secret. As Gaben's life force is bound to the Secret, his armor explodes and his body and spirit vanish. The force of the explosion knocks over everyone in the surrounding area.